User talk:.Allari♥
﻿ Yep It's me, Amberheart! 22:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on them. I still don't know what the basic outline should look like. Do you have a picture of a real cat I can base it off of? 00:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Um..I suck at siggies....sorry...XD I can only do charart. Rain, you can use mine. 00:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll go get to work right now... BRB 00:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Um, sure! Give me the info. I need to go in about an hour though, (My little sis) 00:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) The charart request! 00:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Icefern... I was looking at your page, and in Boo's description it says he has Gay black stripes... Is it supposed to be Gray? :P 00:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) XD 00:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) O_O Gay??????????????? Icey, I don't know what you're talking about. 00:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm making a wiki! 00:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi Icefern, Do you want to be friends? I could post a userbox if you agree.PetalwhiskerShe-cats rule! 17:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!PetalwhiskerShe-cats rule! 15:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icefern, can I be your friend? Do you do any charats on this wiki? Featherstream Erm... Hi, Icefern. I seem to have problems with posting my Charart. Do you have any tips? Sorry to bother ya, Petalwhiskerokay..... 15:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Sig I'll try Icefern... 20:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry, but the sigs aren't working right now. 21:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Icefern, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm really just too busy right now and the new book has made it worse. I wish I could, and I suck at HTML. You could try asking Rainlegs or Night Shine, though.我如何爱春天 雲⻗晴'Ice Cave'雲⻗晴我如何爱春天 02:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure thing! Just tell me what you want it to look like. Nightshine 02:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG!! I completly forgot! I'll have them done by Monday. Not this coming Monday, though. I'll be at outdoor school, and won't get back until Friday. I'm leaving Sunday... :P 01:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Same here. How's life in Oregon? ;) 01:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC) It's a good-looking sig, too. 02:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not in project: characters, but I'm in Project: Charart. If you're talking about the one I'm in, her alternate image has already been put up, and its been declined. 02:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, Nightshine archived it, since it was declined. 02:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good! Just blur the white markings some more, add eye color, and darken the shading a tad. 02:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ...and add earpink. :) 02:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I POKE YOU!I will have a poking war There you go =) --Nightshine 03:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I would blur the earpink some more, and you're good. WHOA! Tiny font. XD 03:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Super! You? 05:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) None. :P 05:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm fine, Satisfied? Sorry for the bad mood, thanks,PetalwhiskerIt's a magical world... 22:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, How do you change the colour of the big letters in your sig? I've tried a thousand times and It stays that shade of Blue. PetalwhiskerIt's a magical world... 22:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I got it. bye, PetalwhiskerI am an orange, And it is a nightmare... 22:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Heeey Icefern do u still want me to do your siggy??? haven'e talked in ges how r u going?? <3 u 23:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icefern! Here's the code for your sig: [[User:Icefern50|'I am an']] ice trap, watch out! ⾬Ice Cave⾬'''Spring has sprung! 11:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but you won't get it for awhile. 14:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nope, no siggy, but HI Icefern! I hardly ever see you!! BreezeSky 18:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's ok Icefern! BreezeSky 19:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Nah, no siggy, I'll just stick with my normal, boring one I have now XD BreezeSky 19:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You do know I killed Bree, right? BreezeSky 19:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) U DIDN'T what? BreezeSky 01:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Um.....ok lol BreezeSky 01:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Things....that idk what they are.. XD BreezeSky 01:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha! I have a cold that is making me feel like crap and I feel like I'm coughing to death... BreezeSky 01:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Heya I don't know what you mean. G2G[[User:Ice Cave |雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]'ve雨''' 01:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Icefern, please take notice that your responsibility is not telling Freecie what to do; it's mentoring. You're not a medicine cat, nor Freecie's mentor, you're a warrior's helper. I'll talk to Freecie, but please remember Freecie is a good speller and better than both of us. [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 21:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok![[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 21:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I love it. You should stretch some parts to the middle or end, and you should put point of views so they are cliffhangers.[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 21:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) No thanks. :-) But you HAVE HAVE HAVE TO join the Warriors Official Message Boards!!!! Here's a link to my Clan: WillowClan!!![[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 22:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait, you can use my old account, just let me get ready. If you make an account, it'll take days, but you can change your username and avvie, so have no fear! [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 22:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you like the username: ★Icefern★[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 22:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Mmhmm.[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 22:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You can copy and paste them each time, and I signed you up with your email, so you're going to have to confirm it again.[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 22:12, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Erm...Icefern, I think.[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 22:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Go to that one and approve it.[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 22:34, April 14, 2011 (UTC) All right... login and click change avatar, then fill in all the info. [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 22:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You on?[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 23:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep. (It's Icefern50 and Icefern.)[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 23:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) (❤Ⓘⓒⓨⓑⓔⓡⓡⓨ❣❤) Go to the link I sent you.[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 23:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You like it? Good :-)[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 23:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Great! Can you click on this link? : http://forums.warriorcats.com/eve/forums/a/tpc/f/113102671/m/30210259931/p/1 Hardest task of all: Read everything on the first post, then click on the joining page link. Fill out the form and go back. Then click on the 8 and roleplay your cat![[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 23:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) So your username will be ★Icefern★ ? [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 01:27, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Sure... do you want to change the symbol?[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 01:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Contact the mods at harpercllinschildrens@harpercollins.com and tell them your new name. [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 01:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure! (BTW Amberpaw has just missed a nameing ceremony. BAD KITTEH.) [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 01:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay! [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 01:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) So am I. [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 04:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if you want to. [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 04:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, go on then. [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 12:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm on! But I don't have time to RP. =-( [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 15:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sorry =-( but you can still RP fi U want. [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 16:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hola! I'm back from Outdoor School! How's it going? 17:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Same. Outdoor School ODS, for short was fun. We had a campfire every night, sang songs, and learned about Soil, Plants, Animals, and Water. I think one of the student-leaders really are just a bunch of 15-year-olds in charge of their own cabin liked me. His name was Sound Wave. :) 17:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) XD I won't tell anyone. :) 17:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 17:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) More Other Sup, and good. BreezeSky 20:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool *sighs* I wish Rainlegs was on! BreezeSky 20:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to edit my profile....Bree is going to have her kits XD Before, (like weeks ago) I had her dead.. BreezeSky 21:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sup... *falls asleep* BreezeSky 23:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to the Jaffa XD BreezeSky 23:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yep! [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 23:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) SureX2. [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 23:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm going soon, later today, at 8.. BreezeSky 23:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Mhm... *sighs and grumbles then sits in coner* BreezeSky 23:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Have to go, if you see Rainlegs tell her I went to the Jaffa BreezeSky 23:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Let's RP and not talk now. LOL =-) [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 23:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey thanks I have only been on here for 8 days you really arn't that late I sort of have things figured out but if I need anything I'll ask Thanks *Canyonsong* *Warrior of Fireclan* 04:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sup Sup Icefern, you alive? BreezeSky 17:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Still on? BreezeSky 18:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sweet XD BreezeSky 18:40, April 17, 2011 (UTC) How did you know I was on still? BreezeSky 00:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icy! Long time no see! =D 00:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Great! 02:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Rainlegs said hi, XD Uh uh, what were we talking about? BreezeSky 02:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Mhm... BreezeSky 02:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Um.... *thinks* Can I think about it? I have to go.. BreezeSky 02:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I kinda gave up on it months ago... I had no users other then Rainwillow and Bree, and we just gave up. I had no time for it, really. Sorry. 02:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Same here. 02:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure. 02:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Aw... It's cute! 03:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! :D 03:13, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. BTW, I have to go now. TTYL? :) 03:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) No No, sorry Icefern! I'm dead. *Stifles snicker* [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 16:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi back Oh hello! Yeah, I currently have no questions to ask XD But it's nice to see someone saying 'hi' ~Ivyleaf 00:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC Do you ever visit the IRC? Well, if you do, I'm on and we can meet there. ~Ivyleaf 00:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Online Yes, I'm still on right now. ~Ivyleaf 01:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :-) *Waahs* I'm not on your list of friends *Waahs again* [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 23:42, April 20, 2011 (UTC) *''I was the first to talk to you; as Amberheart. I can prove that I am Amberheart if you want. *Sorry, not now! I've got to go, but i'll be back. [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]'ve雨''' 00:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info! Yeh i made a few edits on this wiki but could you give me a few tips? Don't mean to be nosy but yeah... Thanks! On! [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 00:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Thanks for the welcome and stuff! Could you give a few tips on editing? Thx!Lightningstorm311 00:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Lightningstorm311 No, I have the warrior, deputy, and med.cats almost ready. :P 02:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Mmmkay. TTYL 02:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Heading Hey, thx for the tip.! Oh how do you change your signature to be rly cool? P.S. I also live in Oregon. Lightningstorm311 02:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Lightningstorm311'' I'm on. Should we RP? [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 21:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep! [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 01:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Um. My brother's on. You should get a forum mate, he needs 1. (Make A topic saying: Looking for a mate and he'll find you.)[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 01:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Fiℛeice. He...he just...:-&d. It's my turn on. [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 01:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure.[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 01:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) He can't get on. Shall we RP? I on, but gotta go like, right now. Since I'm a catholic, I will be very busy the next few days. :P So... once everything's calmed down, TTYL? 03:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Now I'm on...[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 13:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine Hi Icefern. I'm totally fine, and you don't need to show up every 24 hours just to ask if i'm fine. Petalwhisker Spring fever stinks. 18:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) hi No, not Klamath Falls, I live in Portland. Also the picture looks good, joust Lightningstorm's eyes are green. Color: grass Small: little Large: big 20:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Lightningstorm311 Sig. Lightningstorm311-background black, yellow words, then in little words, strike- sub 23:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Lightningstorm311 Sig For Now, yes. 13:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC)Lightningstorm311 sig. Is it ready? 16:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC)Lightningstrom311 Actually, the strike could be in black 16:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC)Lightningstorm311 yeah, that's good. 17:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC)Lightningstorm311 hey, uh could you give the code for the signature PS I am trying not to be nosy Lightningstorm311 17:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC)Lightningstorm311 Hola! XD 22:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice. :) 22:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Anyway..... 22:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) lol. 22:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Lucky! I want pez... :( 23:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I like the lemon ones. :) 23:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Jolly Rancher-wise, though, I like Green Apple. :) 23:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Join my New Wikia? Hi, Icefern50. I was wondering if you'd like to join my new warrior cat roleplay wikia, The Warrior Cats Clan Roleplay Wikia? :) RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) Okay, thanks :) RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) ok thanksLightningstorm311Strike 00:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC)Lightningstorm311 do you know the template that holds several things like userboxes? it has a heading like Character, then to the right, it either says hide or show.Lightningstorm311Strike 02:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icy! How's life treating you? :) 04:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) sig request: Big words: Amber color: Pink Little words: Bieber Fever color: Purple Thanks! Ambereyes 00:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how do you post Charart? Lightningstorm311Strike 03:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Fine.... Half to swich laptops..BRB BreezeSky 00:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah Lightningstorm311Strike 00:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Back.. BreezeSky 00:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) What site what? Well, you have to be able to use paint and pixlr good, so I'll just make a page on the wikia there to post finished chararts but if you have to message me, do so here Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 01:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Here's the link to it. Just make sure when you're done, post it on the approval page on my wikia so i can see how you did Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 01:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy Late Easter! XP 00:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) What video? 02:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh. THAT video. :P Poor little thing..... 02:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) We3 show the same vidoe every year... but at the end of the year, so we aren't traumatized during school. :P 02:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) True. You expect it then...... 02:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm currently on Snapefan1's site.... wanna go on? 02:31, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm Cherrypetal and Risingfeather- they're also pretty! 02:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) here is my charartLightningstorm311Strike Aw... You caught me just as I was about to log off.... byez! 23:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey......... BreezeSky 01:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Note from Ice Cave Icefern. It's me, Ice Cave. My sister died. I'm leaving the wiki and the message boards. If you want to see me, I'll be on Scratch. My userame is Ivypool. I hope you will. I just moved. I don't have any friends. Miss you, -Ice Cave Hi! Oh hey, Icey! Long time no talk! I'm good, what about you? I just got my friend to join the wiki. Anyways, thanks!--LightyStrike 18:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) 04:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) oh that's cool! I used to like simpsons, like alot a long time ago. Now I am super obsessed with this wiki. POSESSED! :OLightyStrike 18:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) 04:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) oh, sorry! Got messed up. How's it going?LightyStrike 17:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Archive I'm good! I got my first archive!LightyI'll be back! 02:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Ice Cave oh, thanks! I've been looking for Ice Cave's new wiki, because she closed down Living on Our Own Wiki. So, can you link a place to me where I can contact her? i miss her :'(*waaaah!* 13:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :P I was wondering how to contact Ice Cave like you said on someone elses who I dont remember whos talk page.. Can't sign right now my sig page is under maintenence by Rainlegs. ;) -Sunstripe